


Buried Underneath the Church

by Helamine



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Arranged Marriage, Droit du Seigneur, Feudalism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Plot Reference
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 写着玩的，图个乐呵，包括用词在内基本都是雷雷的瞎胡闹大量路人和Rape/Non-con描写，其余警告内详
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard, Matt Bellamy/Other(s)





	Buried Underneath the Church

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO  
> *有泥，大量路人和Rape/Non-con描写  
> *可能引起不适的Underage描述  
> *为了减少羞耻感，使用了中文译名  
> *借用了小说《海上大教堂》第一章的部分设定和情节

封主来得十分突然，带着手下闯进了庄园，他们还在庭院里喝酒唱歌，庆祝婚礼。在场长辈和宾客皆不知发生何事，就要拥上去讨个说法，“我们新铺的草坪！他赔几百辆马车都不能消我的怒气。”这话自然不好给封主听见，只能私下里发泄，省得引出更多麻烦。

婚礼的主角多姆被推出来，应付那两个铁面侍卫和打开的空洞车门，一片鸦雀无声。封主这才下来，好整以暇，环视四周，轻蔑道：“这是在做什么，搅得好生热闹？”多姆低头行礼，说是婚宴。封主大笑，“谁不知道霍华德家的小子不结婚？连我这号人物都听说了，我倒要看看新娘是谁，能让他甘愿走进爱情的坟。”

多姆些许慌张，AO结契本非其意，家里催得又紧，只得拉出个同样有此需求的Omega作作样子，堵长辈的嘴。他在Omega聚集堆里扫视一圈，有几个女人，也有些腼腆的少年，此刻都默不作声，对封主的视线躲躲闪闪。这好发号施令的高官不耐烦，大声催促让新娘出来露面，甚至敲敲权杖往人群那边挪步，这才有个声音打断了他的粗鲁问话。“是我。”

“你叫什么？”

“我叫马修。”

一个Omega男孩从人群里走了出来，身型娇小，骨架瘦削，黑发稍长，一副没长开的模样。多姆作为预备的合法丈夫竟没见过他，此刻被一双蓝眼睛摄了心神，不由得更有兴味地上下打量一番，确实称得上漂亮。这权利本该到夜里灯下帐中才给予多姆，此时仪式尚且未始，倒像是预支了。封主自然是爱情故事里最不解风情的那个，多姆没想到他也对马修有兴趣：凭他的地位，更不必提他手上招恨的初夜权，想玩什么玩不到？

封主上前，用权杖顶部雕刻的蛇头抵住男孩下颌，迫使他抬起头来，呼吸困难，久到冰冷的金属造物都要被体肤温热。这可恨的官大人在众目睽睽下伸手抚摸男孩的脸颊和颧骨，又手指下滑去触后颈的腺体，闻了闻初分化Omega纯净的甜香味道，神态灼灼像要挖出一对玻璃似的眼球当上贡的珠子珍藏。男孩动了动喉结，问他：“您……？”

“还不够尊敬，要叫我大人。”封主半真半假地训斥道，“我决定了，我要行使一些只有我才能行使的权力。现在，马修，给我倒酒。”

封主极不客气，他在长桌主位坐下，侍卫目不斜视站在后方两旁，除了他们之外无人移动。多姆还未意识到权力二字指代何物，只顾绞尽脑汁如何把大人物请出殿堂，让他莫来打搅仪式，却不见旁边两列站着的亲属朋友已面色发白几欲逃走。

“倒酒！”封主再次喊道。男孩才磨磨蹭蹭从人墙后走出，手里捧着铜制的酒壶。他单手握柄，另一手去拿杯盏，发泄似的假装不经意在封主面前一摔，满屋子人皆为这响声一惊。封主按住他的手，强硬地把Omega拉近，“拿稳了，”他说。像是故意与这句提醒作对，持着酒壶的一把纤细手腕似承受不住沉甸甸重量，壶嘴倾斜下来，几滴烫过的酒液就倒在了封主尊贵的大腿上。

再看倒酒的男孩脸上毫无惊惧之色，不慌不忙把器具安置在桌上，微微俯下身去以示歉意。这贵客才把男孩细长手指揉在掌里把玩骨节，正心醉神迷之时遭此怠慢，怒极反笑，冷眼瞧了瞧衣袍上洇开的深色污迹，竟拿出把温柔嗓音安抚年轻的新娘：“帮我看看洒到哪了，马修？都要嫁人了这点小事还做不好。你的Alpha呢？到哪去了？”

多姆连忙收心，“我在。”他一步上前，正好看到男孩低垂着脸，厌恶与恐惧交替出现，令多姆悚然，怕胆大的Omega又做出什么事来。

他担心得不无道理，而封主浑然不觉，把戴满宝石戒指的右手搭在马修脖颈处，慢慢压下男孩挺直的脊背，惬意如抚弄一只趴在膝头的猫咪。Omega不得不顺从地跪在地上，被他揽去，夹在统治者敞开的双腿间，被迫向他靠近。最终多姆看见那张漂亮的脸被封主的手压着埋在胯部的衣物里。“洒在哪里了？看清楚了吗？”男孩呜咽一声，受惊似地弹开了。封主抓起酒盏一饮而尽，笑着拎起马修，起身就走。

“等等！”多姆大喊。

“嗯？”统治者转过头来，他们已上了楼梯，拉拉扯扯，男孩试图挣脱，封主便直接揽住马修的腰使他动弹不得，作势教训不听话的猫。“你要忤逆我吗？”不知在问怀里的男孩还是楼梯下大喊大叫的Alpha。

“你没有权力这么做！”

他本应据理力争：那是我的妻子，我的Omega，尽管婚礼仪式甚至还未开始。他的Omega回头看了他一眼。然而掌管权势之人并不在意，露出胜券在握的微笑：“你在我的领地上，我是你的封主。你的新婚妻子的初夜，不该归我享用吗？”

此言无异于晴天霹雳，使多姆一瞬间领悟了方才亲朋好友怜悯眼神的含义。两个侍卫上前一边一个牵制他的胳膊，两把长枪拦住他的去路，他只能眼睁睁任他们进了楼上居室，房门大开，封主把男孩扔在床上。

那惨叫起先细若蚊蚋，像是闷在布里，随后估计是主导者拿掉了塞在Omega口里的织物，带着哭腔的呻吟响了起来。底下观者不约而同停下了细碎的交谈和争吵，静得令人窒息，其中只有多姆低头死死盯住地面的木质纹路，不去看楼上那吸人的黑洞：什么都看不见，却又刻意展示给人的权力支配活动。

封主仍在聒噪，逼迫男孩发出声音来称赞自己的雄风。床的吱嘎摇动使整个视听充满喜剧氛围，观众皆面露异色，难堪得要钻地洞。Omega特有的香味传到在场Alpha的鼻腔里，又多了几分旖旎色彩，活跃了听众的神经，连Beta都忍不住翕动鼻翼。性与暴力向来紧密结合，几声响亮的拍打具象化成臀上的手印出现在人们眼前的虚空中，甚至手指陷进白嫩皮肉掐出的勒痕。想象力此时更尤为重要，在脑海的画布里扯出苍白的底色，调上情欲的绯红，进进出出的紫黑物什，被强制掰开的纤细的腿，骇人又催人浮想联翩。

马修愤怒地骂了句什么，后半句又被无情截断，那是封主把男孩的脸按在枕头里。统治者大吼：“拿我的皮鞭来！”这话让在场大部分人都清醒过来，纷纷恐惧地望向多姆。一个侍卫上去了，另一个侍卫几乎把长枪架在多姆的脖子那儿。“做得很好，”他们听见冷酷的主人这么说。那可怖的刑具划破空气挥在人身上，或许是背上，男孩痛叫一声，哭得发抖，甚至忍不住求饶。人们的心又揪紧了，想他毕竟还是个孩子，今天本该是与婚约者定终身之日，封主突然造访就已揭示了新人的运气不佳——这时他们又集体失忆了，仿佛刚才调动一切想象力的不是他们一样。

多姆大脑空白一片。过了极漫长的一会儿，叫声和哭声都息了，最后是一下满意的叹气。封主出现在门口，慢条斯理地抚平他那件缀了金线的袍子，睥睨楼下目瞪口呆的平民。接着侍卫也从里面出来了，看上去封主就是在等待他做完他的事，待他们都归位，多姆才被允许上去查看他的Omega的情况。封主就坐在他的席位上，悠闲地给自己又倒了杯酒。

他踉跄地冲上楼，下意识在门口放轻了呼吸，房间里的昏暗像要吞噬一切。马修侧躺在那儿，一动不动，身上满是淤痕，床单和白色的衬衫都浸了血迹和干涸的浊渍。多姆扑上去喊男孩的名字，抹去他脸上的精液。那双眼睛睁开了，Omega瘦弱的身躯在他怀里颤抖。不真实感围拢了他，在这昏暗里甚至看不清马修的表情，唯有气味是明朗的，那个被叫做信息素的东西；多姆第一次离这属于他的气味如此之近。

“过来，多米尼克！”封主在下边咆哮。

他不得不服从。“不，多姆……不要走。”男孩哭喊。

多姆安慰了他的伴侣，尽可能快地出现在封主面前。统治者手中的权杖跺了跺地面，“你看到了，我的夫人不喜欢太多私生子……所以最后我开明地让出了自己一部分权力。我主动这么做，因为我是个好封主，”他露出假笑，“他的标记仍是你的。你可以去履行一个丈夫在新婚之夜该做的义务了。去，快去！”

年轻的Alpha攥紧了拳头，定在原地。

“怎么，你还想多听两句我的感想吗？要我说，是个好Omega，味儿够纯，叫得也很带劲……就是不够听话……你喜欢性子野的，是吧？”封主粗鲁地咳嗽一声，“去吧！我会在这儿等着的。”

“我不会做的！”他终于说出来了。

这位不请自来的贵客开始在烟斗上点火。“听听，多有出息。你不愿意的话，我的卫兵们，在场的Alpha们，都是能做到的……你选择哪个？或者，我帮你做个选择。”他空出一只手，向侍卫伸去，一把小型火枪被放在手上。观众皆吸了口气。那黑洞洞的枪口对准了多姆，“去吧。”这回语调又十分温和了。

火枪。他可能会死在这里。这可怕的念头占据了脑海，他拖着沉重的脚步踏上楼梯，身后跟了一个士兵，火枪冰冷的触感抵在后腰。他开始想要呕吐，但胃袋里空空如也，总之到最后一个台阶时，他已疲惫不堪了。士兵顺手点了灯，房间里霎时亮得刺眼，Omega男孩蜷缩在床的一角，几乎被扯烂的衬衣遮不住后背的鞭痕。马修看到他来，才稍稍放松舒展了身体，接着就注意到后面拿枪的士兵，紧张地瞪大双眼。多姆跪在床上，握住男孩的脚踝把他拉过来，无视Omega的尖叫，像封主刚刚做过的那样分开他的双腿。“对不起，我不得不……”他模模糊糊流下眼泪。

那潮湿的穴眼还含着精液，随着性器慢慢深入又涌出一股春水。男孩两腿发软，挣扎着。“滚开！！！”马修吼道。看好戏的士兵询问：“需要帮忙吗？我可以帮你按住他。”多姆摇头，他去亲吻Omega泛白的嘴唇，被咬得口腔里血腥气浓郁。士兵又说：“Alpha没有必要对Omega太过怜惜。”多姆无暇顾及同为Alpha的士兵是否也起了帐篷，脑海里一团乱。他今天才见到他的Omega，本不应该是这样……为什么？火枪好像又指着他了。他们的结合本就没有爱情，是各取所需的交易关系；他不能标记，那是违反约定的……去他的！他快死在封主的枪下了！有什么能比生命更重要？

他咬咬牙，扭过激烈反抗的马修，后者的左臂可能为此脱臼了。男孩怨恨地盯着他，而他只能道歉：“对不起……我很抱歉……”这个词语或许说了上百遍，最后他选择不去看马修的眼神。“滚出去！你这个……”男孩痛得吸气，更多的眼泪流了出来，慢慢地似乎也放弃了抵抗。多姆心如乱麻，把双手摆在马修的腰际。男孩发出低低的啜泣，不住地喊他：“多姆……求你……”后文哽咽在喉咙。士兵愉快地微笑，仍没有把枪移开。两人都再也没说话，像是沉浸在封主赏赐给他们的情欲里。年轻的Alpha顶开腔口时，男孩已经将近失去意识，只欢愉地低吟。标记就在这时进行。他看到马修失焦的双眼因惊恐瞪大了，想要逃离却被结钉死在原地。

枪口终于放下了。多姆松了口气，只能吻去马修的泪水。

士兵走了。马修已经陷入了昏迷或昏睡。多姆像是刚从一阵麻痹中苏醒，他后退几步，脑中只剩下要找医生的念头。出门的那个瞬间他鬼使神差地回头看了看床上的Omega，马修竟睁开了眼，盯着他的方向，那里面什么都没有。他不知道该怎么回应这个眼神；他逃走了。

楼下安静得可怕，长桌上摆放的食物杯盘还保留着最初的样貌，除了主位上的酒壶和喝空的酒杯，温好的酒已经凉透了。多姆追了出去，发现封主刚刚离开，马车驶过扬起的沙尘还未落回地上。

-END-


End file.
